


In Sickness and In Sickness

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sick Michael, Sickfic, sick jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: First it was Michael taking care of Jeremy, and now it was the other way around





	In Sickness and In Sickness

  
Michael didn’t bother knocking on the door, he already knew no one would mind if he walked right in. For a moment he thought that the Heere’s should really consider locking their front door, but he didn’t really care enough to do anything about it. He gently opened up the door, closing it right along with the beat of the music pounding in his headphones. God that was satisfying, a smile played on his lips as he walked through the familiar lay out of Jeremy’s house. He was so pumped, ecstatic even. In his hand he held a copy of Mario DDR for the GameCube and was ready to do the most excersis either of them had had in years. His GameCube was already nicely set up in Jeremy’s basement from their melee match last weekend, and now that it was a Friday night he was ready to give Jeremy an awesome surprise. 

He was making his way over to the stairs when he saw Mr. Heere in the kitchen. He was looking down at a bottle in his hands eyebrow raised and hand rubbing beard as he read the contents, not even realizing Michael had entered his house. Michael went over, leaning his arms against the kitchen counter as he nosily watched the olderman. It was pink cough medicine, Michael felt his head tilt in question as he brought his headphones down from his ears, still feeling the beats vibrating against his neck. 

“Are you sick, Mr. Heere?” 

The man flinched a bit and looked up, relaxing when he registered that it was Michael speaking. He sighed and took off the cap of the medicine. 

“No,” he started pouring the liquid into a cup, “but Jeremy’s got a bit of a cold.”

“A cold?” Michael felt a frown cross his face, Jeremy seemed ok at school. Maybe a little tired but Jeremy always seemed tired these days. Did he really not notice Jeremy was sick? 

Mr. Heere nodded, twisting the cap back on, “yeah, he came back from school completely exhausted. Poor kid probably feels like hell.” He sighed, running the bridge of his nose a bit. He was probably stressed out, getting back into the swing of work and now he has his sick son without the help of his ex wife he still misses? Poor guy. 

“Mr. Heere, I thought you hasn’t finished your papers?” Michael looked behind him to the dining room table where a laptop, cup of cold coffee, and pile of messy papers sat.

“I didn’t…but the office can wait.” 

Michael hummed in response, tapping his fingers onto the marble surface, “I can look after him if you want.” He made a mental note to surprise Jeremy with the game later, maybe he’d leave it in the basement so Jeremy could randomly stumble upon it. 

Mr. Heere looked up at Michael with grateful eyes, “you mean it Michael? You’re a lifesaver buddy, you really don’t have to…” 

“It’s really no problem, he’s my best friend” Michael reached into his pocket and paused the music on his phone, grabbing the medicine cup off the counter. 

Mr. Heere gave a knowing smile, “thanks again Michael. You know where everything is so, I’ll just you to care for that little shit.” Michael chuckled as Mr. Heere pulled a chair over to his laptop. 

Michael placed the game down quickly and made his way up the stairs, but not without sparing Mr. Heere another glance. He made his way up, and gently tapped his knuckles against the back of the door. Jeremy never liked to be seen while sick so he wanted to give the guy a chance to make himself comfortable enough to be seen. Plus with Jer you never know when he’s whacking it off. 

Michael could feel a little twinge of concern when he heard Jeremy’s small and raspy voice, “Dad…I already told you I’m fine…” 

Michael opened up the door, not even phased by the big mess of papers and clothes in Jeremy’s room, “If you’re going to be calling me dad then we have a problem.” 

Jeremy sat up quickly at that, the Game Boy he was holding fell down onto his bed sheets, “M-Michael!”

Michael smiled, closing the door behind him and throwing up a peace sign at Jeremy, showing off the black nail polish he had on today with skulls on the thumbs. He sat down on the edge of Jeremy’s bed and took in the boys face, who looked both nervous and relieved at the same time. His hair was a compete mess of curls as though he came home and shoved his face into a pillow. His complexion was paler than usual and there was a slight shake against his thin body frame as he tried to hold back shivers. 

Jeremy was looking at Michael with those big exhausted blue eyes, “Why are you here?” 

“Cuz,” Michael said, leading back against the footrest of Jeremy’s bed, “I’m too good of a best friend to leave my bro suffering.” 

Jeremy laughed, his voice sounded awfully congested. His throat was probably killing him. He smoothed back a superman curl flop of hair that fell over his face. “Thanks man…you’re the best” he gave a small sniffle in the middle of his sentence. 

Michael nodded, passing over the green cup filled with pink medicine over to Jeremy, the two of them avoiding eye contact as their hands touched, “Was there ever any doubt? But yeah, your dad wants you to take this.” 

Jeremy gave the medicine a suspicious look, “I always wonder what the monsters that make this shit think cherries taste like cause it is not this.” 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh, “Maybe they’re like zombie cherries.” 

“That doesn’t even make sense!” 

“It explains why it tastes so rotten! Just drink it man!”

Jeremy gave a cheerful laugh, but was cut off by loud chest racking coughs. Each one grew louder than the last, and Michael couldn’t help but cringe at how they sounded. Imagine how they felt. He put a hand to Jeremy’s twitching back, rubbing smooth circles into the skin. 

“Jesus Jer,” he mumbled in the middle of Jeremy’s coughing fit, “How’d you hide this from me at school..?” 

Jeremy shrugged, catching breath as the coughs subsided and left his ribs sore and throbbing, his throat begged for mercy. “I just talked as little as possible, I guess” 

Well that explained Jeremy’s lack of inreraction, Michael had been carrying the conversations the last two days. 

“You could have told me you know.” 

Michael could practically map out Jeremy’s responses in his mind, he got the expected answer, “I’m not that sick…its fine man.”

Jeremy tipped his head back and downed the cold medicine. His face instantly scrunched up in disgust, and his body shuddered all at once. His Addams apple bobbed along with the big gulp he have, and he stuck his tongue out to show the pink staining both teeth and tongue. He could already feel the strange warm feeling in his stomach that cold medicine gave.

He coughed into his arm, “stupid zombie cherries.”

Michael gave an apologetic smile and took the cup from Jeremy, placing it on his night stand. “Need anything else dude?” 

Jeremy shrugged, leaning back down onto his pillows, “my throat just really hurts…” 

“Do you want water?”

“I’ve been drinking water since I got home, I just wanna relax I guess.”

Michael hummed, “yeah…makes sense. You know you could have had all day to rest but-” 

“Yeah yeah mom, too late for that now isn’t it.” 

“I just care!” Michael huffed, crawling up the bed to sit next to Jeremy’s head. Jeremy rolled his head to look up at him, his eyes scrunched up at the light behind Michael’s head. 

“Headache?” Michael asked as he reached over to turn off the lamp in the room. Jeremy gave a nod, rolling onto his side to face Michael. 

“You uh…you should get out my bed…you’re gonna get sick.” 

Michael shrugged and wrapped an arm around Jeremy, “We both know you like affection when you’re sick…I’ll be fine I don’t even get sick that easy.” 

Jeremy shrugged and leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder, allowing the other to comb his hand steadily thrkugh the messy locks. Michael knew the lack of protest meant Jeremy was feeling worse than he let on. 

“Does your headache hurt that bad?”

When Jeremy nodded Michael instantly softened his voice to a low whisper. Jeremy coughed wetly into his shoulder, having a harder time containing his shivers now. Michael tightened his hold on him, dragging the blanket up over them. Jeremy groaned, but didn’t move from where his nose was shoved into Michael’s hoodie. When Michael heard Jeremy’s wet sniffle he figured he’d habe to wash his sweatshirt, but for now he’d just let Jer find the little comfort he could get. 

Jeremy sighed, feeling incredibly sore and tired and awful “Thanks Mikey…you’re the best. I mean it.” 

Michael smiled at him, running fingers thrkugh his hair again and letting the locks loosen around him. He watched as Jeremy’s tired eyes lost the battle to stay awake, “…I know.”

–

Jeremy yawned, ignoring the gross noises the sloshing water had under his feet as he walked to Michael’s house. Michael had texted him when he left Jeremy’s house the night before saying he had a surprise for him, so Jeremy decided to surprise him back with an early (meaning 10 o clock for them) surprise visit. Jeremy let a small smile cross his face as he thought to last night, he remembered falling asleep in Michael’s arms well and clear. It was blissful peace against the throbbing in his head. He felt much better now, his eyes hurt much less and his throat was only a dull pain. How he just wanted Michael to lean down and ki-

Jeremy opened the door and knowing Michael’s parents were at work he yelled, “Honey I’m home!” 

Jeremy hummed in confusion at the lack of response, he shut the door while wondering if Michael was in the basement. But a quick walk downstairs showed the place empty. He checked the kitchen, where Michael always raided food, the living room where he was sometimes found watching Netflix under a blanket burrito. But no sign of Michael. 

Jeremy sighed, making his way upstairs, “Maybe he had plans and I didn’t know…” even without having that worry confirmed he felt the twinge of jealousy and hurt it gave him. He came up to Michael’s room door, which had a “Do Not Disturb” sign and other, much goofier versions of it scattered around. When he opened up the door without knocking he found all hurt feelings instantly washing away with one of worry, his shoulders going slack as he took in the sight Michael was in. 

The boy looked pale, awfully so. There was swear rolling down his face as he curled up into a ball with his blanket close. His glasses were still up on his head, and his eyes clenched and twitched uncomfortably. Jeremy cringed as he listened to Michael breath through his mouth and watched the boy shiver. Every now and then the loud breathing was interrupted by a small cough. Sick, Jeremy had gotten Michael sick. 

Jeremy’s face instantly turned to frown, coming up to Michael with gentle footsteps as to not wake him. Clearly he needed the rest. Still though he couldn’t help but mumble “shit Michael” under his breath. What was he supposed to do? How do you even take care of sick people? Michael had gotten it so fast too, the poor guy didn’t deserve to be suffering all because Jeremy breathed all over him the past 3 days. Especially last night.

Jeremy shook those thoughts away and googled “how to help a cold” before following the results to a tee. He got some cold medicine and an Ice pack for Michael’s headache, a bottle of water, and was about to cook him some food. He was placing what he’d already gathered on the nightstand when Michael groaned and opened his eyes, sluggishly looking up at Jeremy through blurred vision. When he recognized the familiar face of his best friend a tired lopsided smile crossed his face, so wide his gums were barring. 

Jeremy shot back a sad smile, still feeling guilt eat away at him. He got down on his knees in front of Michael, and tugged the blanket further up his shivering frame, “Hey Mike…how you feeling?” 

“Mmm” was Michael’s very literate response, Jeremy chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry you got sick…that sucks man..” He had to physcially fight back the self loathing from spilling out, Michael deserved nothing but an apology and help. Jeremy placed the ice pack on Michael’s forehead and watched as he shriveled up with shivers before relaxing with a content expression. 

Michael gave an uncaring shrug, his smile quickly recovering, “it’s alright, especially with you here.” 

Jeremy bit the inside of his lip, willing the warmth in his cheeks to go away. “I uh…wha…”

Michael rolled his eyes and sat up, using on hand to hold the ice pack over his right temple, “it’s boring suffering here alone man,” he grabbed the medicine Jeremy placed down and opened it up, “thanks for coming.” 

“O-oh right…right yeah of course!” Jeremy laughed awkwardly, his hands rubbing the knees of his jeans. 

Michael dropped the liquid down his throat with a big gulp before returning to be miserable in a ball on his bed. He brought his fist up and let out god awful coughs, the kind that make you hurt just from listening. Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder, frowning at the tears in his friends eyes as he waited for the fit to stop. 

When it did Michael let out the most miserable groan he’d ever heard, “oh god…” He reached for the waterbottle without looking, knocking over other things in it’s path.

“Here…” Jeremy grabbed the water bottle, opened it, and handed it to Michael. With a blush he couldn’t help but be reminded at how last night their hands touched when passing the cold medicine to the other. 

Michael let out another groan, his head throbbing so painfully there was a light black tint moving in and out of his vision. “Fuck…” He cringed at the gravely sound of his own voice, “it hurts so much…” 

“I’m so sorry, Michael…” Jeremy awkwardly patted his arm, unsure of how to comfort him.

Michael shook his head and took a swig of the water, his gulps big and desperate, water dripped down his chin. He pulled away with a loud exhale, handing the now half full bottle to Jeremy. Michael swallowed thickly, looking up at his plain ceiling, “my throat feels like it was run over with a lawnmower…” 

“I’m sorry man…that sucks.” 

“Don’t be sorry I just….ugh” 

Jeremy nodded in understanding, smoothing his hair back from his face. He continued to play with his hair when Michael gave a contented hum. 

“Jer…I’m hungry. But I also feel sick as fuck.” 

Jeremy nodded and got up, ignoring the whine Michael gave, “I’ll make you some food ok? How’s soup sound?” 

“Mmm…” 

Michael brought his feet out the blanket, bringing it up to cover his nose as he sniffled pathetically. Right before Jeremy left his room he said, “You don’t have to feel guilty you know.” 

Jeremy didn’t look back, he nodded, “I know…” 

The whole time Jeremy was stirring the soup his mind wandered to Michael Michael Michael. He was in deep shit, but he owed the guy his full attention and care. Even if he didn’t know what he was doing. When he poured the soup into a bowl, ignoring the way the steam felt against his face, he found himself trying to remember anything Michael might have said to help him in this situation. All he could think of was how Michael liked to play video games until he fell asleep, and Jeremy didn’t want to strain his eyes and headache. 

“Hey Michael…foods rea-…dy…” Jeremy slowed down to a whisper when he saw Michael had fallen back asleep. He smiled at the now relaxed expression of his friend, who’s nose was still running even in sleep. He placed the bowl by him and sat down in a chair, watching him sleep. 

“You’re the worst…I went through all that work and now it’s gonna get cold…” He laughed softly, leaning back, wishing he could just kiss Michael’s forehead. The boy slept with his mouth wide open and drooling, he didn’t even look slightly presentable yet he was still one hundred percent adorable in Jeremy’s eyes. He flickered off the light and pulled up his phone, sparing another glance at his friend.

  
“…feel better Michael.”


End file.
